


One Not Easily Jealous

by Mara



Series: Captain Marvelous' Scenic Tour of Reds [4]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Multi, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe explains things to Gai, whose brain promptly explodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Not Easily Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story. Because Gai had some questions.

Marvelous sashayed through the common area, winking at Joe and Gai as he passed. Joe grinned at him and went back to reading. Give Marvelous some time to clean up and—he could feel Gai looking at him.

Joe looked up and raised an eyebrow at their newest member, who was sitting at the table.

"Um..." Gai shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Don't you...mind?"

"Mind?" Joe frowned, trying to figure out what the other man was talking about. "That he went out without me? I'm not his bodyguard."

"No, that he...I mean, he was...anyone could tell the way he was looking at Akashi in the restaurant...and then they..." Gai trailed off.

"You mean mind that he was having sex with someone? Why would I mind that?"

Gai's eyes widened. "Oh! I thought that you and he were, uh, that you were—never mind."

"What do Marvelous and I have to do with it?" Joe put down the magazine he'd been reading and frankly stared. Earth people were so _weird_ sometimes.

Gai's mouth opened and closed a few times.

"What? Do you mean on Earth people only have one partner? Ever?"

"No! I mean, you can change partners, but you don't usually go back and forth. Not at the same time." Waving his hands, Gai seemed agitated and a bit sorry to have brought it up. "And he's always...and you're...I don't understand," he wailed.

Joe shook his head. "It's not that complicated. Marvelous likes variety and I prefer to stick with the known quantities of the crew."

Gai's mouth flopped open and stayed there as his eyes bugged out.

"Now what?"

"Crew?" Gai whispered.

"Yeeees." Joe shook his head. "D'you mean you haven't slept with anyone yet? I thought you and Ahim...well, never mind. If you don't want to, then that's your business." He shrugged.

"I could..." Gai nearly fell out of his chair.

"Sure, with anyone who wants to, which I think is most of us. Luka will take some time before she trusts you, though, so stay away from her for now. Do you want to go to Marvelous now? He'll be in a good mood, and he's especially attentive after he's been with someone outside the crew."

Gai's eyes shot toward the steps and Joe could see his breathing speeding up as he kneaded his hands. "I don't...I'm not sure..."

Joe sighed inside. It had been a long time since he'd had to help a newbie; usually that was a job for someone gentler than himself. But clearly his teammate needed him, so he stood up from the couch, slowly walking toward Gai, trying not to spook him.

Gai's eyes were wide, but he stood as Joe approached him, not trying to run, just waiting.

Joe smiled at his teammate's bravery and saw him relax a bit in response. Stepping into his personal space, Joe carefully put his arms around Gai and kissed him. There was a moment of flailing before Gai threw his arms around Joe and returned the kiss, almost desperate in his response. 

Joe continued until he felt Gai calm down, then pulled back enough to look him in the eye. "Would you like me to take you to Marvelous? Or join you?"

Gai's eyes crossed. "Join...you mean all three of us?"

"If that would make you more comfortable. Or it could be the two of you or you and me. Whatever you want. We take care of each other."

Gai swallowed, shaking his head slightly. "I don't know."

Marvelous poked his head around the corner. "Are you two coming or not?"

Joe rolled his eyes as Gai froze in his arms. "I was working on that, Mr. Impatient."

"That's Captain Impatient to you." Marvelous bounded up the steps, clearly energized by his earlier liaison with Bouken Red. "Gai, I assumed you were with Ahim and I was giving you some time. If I'd known you were alone, I'd have dealt with the situation already."

"With your usual subtlety," Joe said as Gai shifted, sliding behind him.

Marvelous skidded to a stop. "I wouldn't hurt you," he said, eyes narrowed.

When Joe looked over his shoulder, Gai was staring fixedly at the floor and Joe gently turned and lifted his chin, looking him in the eye again. "I promise, nothing you don't want. But you need to tell us."

Gai looked up and past Joe at Marvelous. "I...Ahim? Really?"

Marvelous chuckled. "She's not asleep yet, I'm sure. Go knock on her door. She'll figure it out."

Taking a deep breath, Gai ran down the steps. Marvelous looked at Joe and shrugged. "Join me? I need a shower."

"That good?"

"Even better."

Joe shook his head, smiling. "Tell me all about it while I get you clean."

"If you're very good, I might demonstrate."

"I would certainly hope so."

\--end--


End file.
